This invention relates to crystal shaping, and more particularly, to method and apparatus for grinding a crystal.
In the processing of a single crystal, it is well known to bond mounting pads to the respective opposite ends of the crystal, and to mount the crystal for rotation about its longitudinal axis. As the crystal is so rotated, a grinding element is brought into contact with the surface of the crystal, and the grinding element is moved along the longitudinal axis of the crystal so that an overall cylindrical surface is achieved. Subsequently, the crystal is removed, and it is placed in an x-ray apparatus whereupon x-rays are beamed toward the crystal at a certain angle relative thereto, and a counter is positioned to receive the x-rays reflected from the crystal, also at a certain angle relative to the crystal. In a well-known manner, the crystal is rotated slowly about its longitudinal axis until the reflection of the x-rays as observed in the counter is at a maximum. Depending upon the angles chosen, the reticular plane of a certain crystal orientation may be chosen and marked. The crystal is then removed from the x-ray apparatus and mounted to another apparatus for the grinding of the flat thereon.
It will readily be seen that the above-described method involves a number of time-consuming steps. Also, it will readily be noted that the crystal, in itself an expensive and relatively delicate structure, is handled a large number of times, increasing the possibility that damage to and/or contamination thereof will occur.